Amandose de noche
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Dos amantes, un amor prohibido. La noche guardiana de sus secretos. ¿Que sera de ellos? Pesimo sumary


Bueno queridos admiradores. Les dejo un nuevo fruto de mi trabajo e imaginación.

Esta es una de las historias que mas me gusto escribir y espero que eso se note cuando lo lean.

Una aclaración : NO es una continuación de Noche de consuelo. Tiene la misma esencia pero la trama varia levemente. Lean y entenderán

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojala si lo fueran)

Que la disfruten

Pareja: NaruSaku ( los amo!!!!)

Advertencia: Contiene escenas lemon Leer bajo criterio propio.

**Amándose de noche**

Todo empieza en un departamento normal. Un teléfono suena en la salita de estar. Una joven con el baño mojado y envuelta en una toalla blanca se apresura atenderlo.

-Hola-dice con una vos llena de entusiasmo-¿Quién es?

-_Yo-_responde una vos conocida para la joven-_¿Podemos vernos esta noche?_

El cuerpo de la joven se tensa y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa. Casi puede ver la mirada lujuriosa del que esta al otro lado del teléfono

-Claro no tengo ningún problema. El no vuelve hasta la semana que viene ¿Mismo lugar, mima hora?

_-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo .Hasta esta noche-_ le responde- _Te amo_

_-_Yo también-le dice la joven al tiempo que cuelga el teléfono.

La joven se dirige al baño para continuar duchándose. Ella era alta y esbelta, su piel era pálida y tersa. Su cara estaba compuesta por unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, una boca pequeña pero con labios carnosos, la toalla dibujaba una silueta insinuante con las curvas en su debido lugar.

Al llegar a su destino, la toalla cae al suelo. Al sentir el agua recorriéndole el cuerpo sus pensamientos vuelan al encuentro de esta noche y un nombre envuelto en un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

-Naruto.

En otro lugar de la cuidad

Un joven rubio, de la misma edad que la joven anterior cuelga el teléfono. La mirada que la joven imagino esta en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa zorruna acompaña a esta. Este conjunto hace que los rasgos del joven se vean mas atractivos si es posible. . Este era alto y con cabello rubio como el sol. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y en cara tenia tres bigotes como de gato dibujado en sus mejillas.

Caminado por la sala de departamento, su mente dibujo la imagen de su amada y el nombre se dejo escuchar

-Sakura-chan- la vos le salio ronca, un toque sensual difícil de ocultar

Sus pies lo llevaron a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Su mente divagaba y su cuerpo se había puesto ansioso ante la espera que aun tenia por delante antes de su encuentro. Sus ojos se cerraron pero la sonrisa se mantuvo

Estaba seguro que esta noche seria igual de asombrosa, como siempre lo era.

(A la noche, de ese mismo día)

El barrio era oscuro y tenebroso. Esta parte de la cuidad no es recomendable para andar solo o sola a esta hora. Un farol iluminaba tenuemente una esquina perdida de un hotel

No era de la mejor categoría, pero se veía limpio y confiable. Nadie creería que era un lugar donde dos personas guardan secretos tan íntimos.

De un lado de la esquina, una figura emerge de las sombras y es iluminada por la luz del farol. La silueta toma forma de muchacho al tiempo que se recuesta contra la barra de metal. Es nuestro amigo rubio.

Viste de vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Los primeros botones están abiertos y dejan ver su bien formado pecho acompañado de su colgante que le regalo Tsunade. Su cabello rubio cae en forma rebelde sin tener su banda que lo sujete.

Mientras espera pacientemente, se recuesta aun más en la barra y mete las manos en el bolsillo. Su cara esta calma, porque sabe que ella vendrá.

Como si el destino le quisiera dar la razón, unos pasos se escuchan retumbando contra el cemento de la vereda.

Otra figura, sale de la noche para ser iluminada por el ya conocido farol. La silueta se transforma en la joven pelirosada, vestida con una pollera corta y una camisa blanca. Unas botas negras altas enfundan sus pies. Su pelo esta recogido es dos colitas.

Ella sabe que a el le excita verla como si fuera una niña. Una niña inocente e inexperta como la primera vez que se vieron.

El posa sus ojos azules en ella y chocan con su mirada esmeralda. Se sostienen la mirada sin decirse nada

Las miradas se vuelven brillantes por el amor que se tienen. Sus sonrisas se vuelven lujuriosas por el deseo contenido.

Amor y lujuria, sentimientos opuestos pero que saben también cuando se juntan. Si tiene duda, pregunten a estos hijos de la noche, que saben bien lo dulce que pueden ser estos dos sentimientos mezclados

-Te estaba esperando-le dice Naruto a su Sakura. Suya y de nadie mas

-Llegue un poco tarde. Sasuke llamo y tuve que hablarle un rato.-le responde justificando su retraso.

-Ah-dice el rubio-¿Cómo esta el teme? ¿Crees que sospeche algo?

La duda y el temor aparecen en sus ojos por primera vez

-No, creo. No te preocupes. Si sospechara ya habría hecho algo no crees

-Si tienes razón.-la seguridad volvió a sus ojos al tiempo que extendia su amo-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos-le dijo al tiempo que agarra su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel. En silencio, con las manos juntas y los ojos brillantes como fiel promesa de su amor.

Adentro, les recibió el ya conocido dueño del hotel. Sin necesidad de preguntas, les tendió la ya conocida llave de la ya conocida habitación.

Única testigo de la pasión desbordante, producto de un amor prohibido.

Al empezar a subir la escalera hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se fue a cortando y las manos se fueron separando y empezaron a recorrer, traviesas, las espaldas del otro.

Como si no pudieran contenerse más.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación. Introdujeron la llave y abrieron la puerta. Los pasos de ambos se aceleraron a medida que entraban a la habitación.

Esta era linda y acogedora. Bastante agradable para estar en un barrio bajo. La cama era grande y tenía sabanas blancas con dibujos de flores. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos pálidos, sin resaltar mucho.

Tan pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se arrojaron en los brazos del otro y empezaron a besarse.

Era un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo. Pero era a la vez tierno y romántico. Los labios se rozaban con intensidad, probándose, chupándose e inclusive mordiéndose entre ellos. Todo para que el saber dulce de ella y el saber a ramen de el se queden por siempre en la memoria del otro.

Las lenguas, empezaron a exigir que se les dejara entrar en la cavidad ajena, dispuestas a entablar una vez mas la disputa por la supremacía por la otra.

Ninguno quiso separarse pero debieron hacerlo porque el aire faltaba y sus pulmones lo exigían. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo de estar con ella, comenzó a besar su cuellos.

Nunca encantaría algo más adictivo que el saber de su piel. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Ella era una droga a la que jamás renunciaría. Y a la que era adicto por voluntad propia.

No importaba si tenía que ir al infierno por estar con ella. Después de haberla suya, como tantas veces lo había hecho, aceptaría cualquier castigo. Ella lo valía.

Ella suspiro al tiempo que sentía sus labios en su cuello. Los gemidos no tardaron en surgir de su garganta. Ella sintió como la presionaba contra la pared

¿En que momento se habían acercado tanto a esta? Su mente volaba y el tiempo no existía cuando estaba con el

Al presionarla tanto contra el, pudo sentir el efecto que ella tenia sobre el. Algo duro, ubicado en su entrepierna, rozaba su cadera en una caricia intima que la ponía aun más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

El completamente excitado, alzo una de sus piernas para que pudiera sentir su erección con más plenitud. Además, de esta manera tenia un mejor y más amplio acceso a sus piernas, que empezó a acariciarlas por debajo de su pollera. Todo paso mientras sus labios volvieron a encontrarse

Bendita fruta prohibida, nunca lo incorrecto supo tan bien como en ese momento.

Ella quiso empezar a sacarle a la camisa, por lo que paso sus dedos por los botones de su camisa. El se detuvo, tan bruscamente que ella se asusto. Buscando sus ojos le pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto con la vos ahogada.

Para su sorpresa, el sonrió

-No quiero apresurarnos esta noche, de veras-su vos ronca-Tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos y quiero disfrutar mientras te hago mía

Al terminar de decir esto, el la alzo en vilo y la condujo suavemente a la cama, al mismo tiempo que la besaba suavemente

La deposito con ternura y suavidad. Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar Sakura-chan-le dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarla con la misma fiereza e intensidad que antes

Lenta y tortuosamente, los labios de el comenzaron un recorrido que inicio en el cuello de Sakura. Se detuvo unos cuantos minutos besando esa tersa piel que lo volvía loco, dejando leves marcas en este.

Siguiendo el ritmo lento, sus labios descendieron hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, aun cubiertos por la te la de su camisa. El se detuvo y levanto su mirada para observarla

Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello revuelto y sus manos apretando con fuerza las sabnas era una imagen que no tenía precio. Más aun los gemidos que salían de su garganta, una música inigualable

Mas aun si era el, el que la provocaba.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en el cuerpo de Sakura-chan. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus senos por encima de la tela. Escucho como los suspiros aumentaban. Sus dedos se dirigieron a los botones y los empezaron a desprender, uno por uno.

Por cada botón, descargaba un beso sobre cada centímetro de la piel descubierta. Como una lenta tortura.

Sakura, mientras tanto, comenzaba a contar los botones que faltaban para terminar con este tormento y sentirlo como ella quería. Sus manos pasaron de las sabanas a acariciar los cabellos rubios de su amante.

Al terminar de desprender la camisa, la deslizo fuera de cuerpo. La pollera tuvo un destino igual. En este punto el se encargo de besarla las piernas, sus muslos y hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Finalmente, su amada quedo solo en ropa interior. Un conjunto negro que resaltaba contra su pálida piel y hacia que el fuego en la sangra de Naruto se calentara aun mas

La ropa interior duro tan solo un instante. En menos de un segundo se sintió desnuda y expuesta ante los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y descubrió que el se había levantado de la cama y se sacaba la ropa, con una urgencia que hasta ese momento no había estado presente.

¡No era justo! Pensó. ¿Por qué no demostraba esa urgencia cuando estaba con ella? ¿Por que tenia que ser tan, excitadamente, lento? Su mente termino de divagar y se concentro nuevamente en el.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verlo desnudo. No podía evitarlo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía

El sonrió por su inocencia. Se volvió a poner sobre ella y se acerco a sus labios nuevamente. Pero se quedo estático, a unos centímetros de sus labios. Tan cercano que casi podía respirar adentro de su boca.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-le pregunto Sakura. Medio curiosa y medio impaciente. Solo Naruto la podía poner así

-A ti-le respondió el kitsune- Te ves hermosa

-Supongo que esta noche no haré nada verdad?-sus ojos curiosos chocaron con los de el

-Si. Esta noche no harás nada. Bueno quizás gemirás y gritaras mi nombre como nunca-le respondió sonriente

-¿A que se debe tanta ternura?-le interrogo-Normalmente, somos mas rapido para esto

-Por eso. Nunca hemos estado juntos como es debido. Hoy te haré el amor tal y como lo mereces. Tal como siempre lo he sonado. Ahora calla y disfruta

La vuelve a besar. Fuego y calor es lo que transmiten esos labios. El mismo recorrido vuelve a empezar pero es un poco más rápido que antes.

-No lo suficientemente rápido-piensa Sakura

Siente la lengua húmeda de el dejar un rastro por su cuello. Siente como baja hacia sus pechos que son acariciados por sus manos. Sin ningún tipo de impedimento

Un gemido profundo se forma en su garganta al sentir que sus manos son reemplazadas por sus labios.

Estos besaban, chupaban, lamían, mordían cada centímetro de estos. Delineando sus formas, atrapándolos, llenándose de su sabor.

Ella no pida hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí, gimiendo respirando con fuerza, acariciando los cabellos de la persona que le hacían sentir tanto.

Sus gemidos aumentaron cuándo sintió que sus dedos se adentrarse entre sus muslos en busca de sus pliegues. El placer que sentía parecía nunca terminar.

Los labios y los dedos de Naruto parecían que estaban de acuerdo. Si uno se movía mas rápido el otro también lo hacia. Sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Transpiraba y gemía como una condenada. Sentía que dentro de poco su cuerpo no aguantaría más. Estaba demasiado excitada y sus pliegues mojaron los dedos de Naruto con el producto de su pasión

El sentía como ella estaba próxima al orgasmo. Sentía su cuerpo tenso y las manos en su cabello aplicaban cada vez mas fuerza sobre su cabeza. Sonrió en medio de sus besos.

No debía dejar que Sakura-chan sufra más. Apurando ambas caricias, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba al máximo y la sintió llegar al orgasmo.

La mente de ella quedo en blanco total. Naruto la mando al cielo de la mejor manera posible.

Su respiración intentaba normalizarse pero sabía que Naruto no le daría tregua. Sonrió cuando el le dio la razón bajando su boca y recorriendo con su lengua todo su ombligo y su bajo vientre.

-Nunca sentí algo tan suave y delicioso como tu piel Sakura-chan. De veras-le confienza Naruto entre lengüetazo y mordida

-Y yo nunca conocí a alguien que la besara con tanta devoción como tu-le dijo entre suspiros

-¿Ni siquiera Sasuke-teme?-le pregunta

-Ni siquiera el lo ha hecho de la misma manera que tu. Al fin hay algo en el que eres mejor que el-le replico su amante

La leve mirada llena de soberbia que le dirigió la hizo sonreír aun más.

-Ya veras en que otras cosas soy mejor que sasuke-sus ojos retadores llevaban escritos una promesa de una noche inolvidable.

Al terminar de decir esto hundió su boca entre sus piernas y alcanzo su vagina de forma rápida y hambrienta.

Ella sentía como sus labios recorrían cada parte de esa zona, de forma suave y tirrena pero a la ves hambrienta y deseosa.

Cuando sintió su lengua invadir también ese lugar, ya no pudo contenerse mas. Grito como pocas veces había hecho en su vida

-Ah… Naruto… Naruto… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-.

Como ya había pensado antes, la vos de Sakura convertida en gemidos era algo que no tenia precio para el

Volvió a sentir como el cuerpo de ella se tensionada una vez mas, casi la sentía llegar de nuevo.

Dejo que su cuerpo lo alcanzara mientras el se preparaba para penetrarla. Se posiciono entre sus piernas y con leve movimiento de cadera entro en ella.

Las embestidas empezaron, marcando un ritmo firme y constante. El sonreia al sentir el bello cuerpo convulsionando de placer

Sentir la humedad de la chica era algo indescriptible, pero más indescriptible era para ella el sentir el palpitante y candente miembro en su interior de aquel modo, habiendo disfrutado tanto. Y quedándole tanto aun por hacerlo

Naruto, a medida que aceleraba el ritmo, se fue acercando a su boca y comenzó a besarla con más pasión que nunca. Besos sus labios, rozo su cuello. Quería hacerla gemir aun más de lo que la estaba haciendo.

No quería que esa música terminara nunca.

De repente la chica tembló, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas morenas, apretándolas tan fuerte como los cabellos dorados, estaba tensa y suspiraba con una agitación de pecho propia para un infarto.

Como siempre, llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes se transportaron hacia un universo donde solo existían ellos dos.

No existía Sasuke, no existía culpa ni remordimiento. Solo amor y ellos dos solos y juntos como las únicas personas que pueden sentirlo y expresarlo.

De forma libre y abierta. No como ahora prohibida y secreta

Sus cuerpos cayeron de forma exhausta. Cansados pero satisfechos.

Naruto lentamente salio del cuerpo de Sakura, exhausta igual que el, ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras Naruto tanteaba y tomaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo y arropo a ambos, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo femenino y la apretaba mas hacia si.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, tristes porque al despertarse tendrían que separarse una vez más

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto comenzó a despertarse al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro. Arrugo su ceño. Como odiaba despertarse temprano.

De repente recordó donde estaba y se giro para ver a su Sakura.

Se sorprendió al no verla. Se levanto de forma brusca y la busco con su mirada. Se tranquilizo al verla cerca del balcón. Vestida solo con su camisa blanca. El viento meciendo sus cabellos. Una imagen única.

Se acerco despacio y la abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato

-Voy a dejar a Sasuke-dijo Sakura-chan rompiendo el agrable silencio

Ella lo sintió tensare pero no rompió el abrazo

-¿Y tus padres? Fue la única pregunta que hizo

Su vos no mostraba la gran emoción que sentía su corazón. Uno de sus sueños más preciados se acaba de hacer realidad.

-No me importan. Solo quiero estar contigo-se giro al tiempo que decía esto. Sus miradas se conectaron una vez más

Nunca se cansarían de ver esos ojos tan amados

-¿Qué haremos? Tus padres no nos dejaran estar juntos. Tendríamos que huir o algo así.

-No te preocupes. Hable con Tsunade-sama. Ella nos ayudara. Conoce un lugar donde podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. Además seguiremos siendo ninjas para que puedas convertirte en Hokague

El se largo a reír al escuchar como ella lo había planeado todo. Tan tipico de ella.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?-dijo. No podía esperar para empezar su nueva vida junto a ella

Nunca más en la noche. Nunca más prohibido

-Ahora mismo. Traje una valija que deje en la recepción junto con nuestras cosas

-¿Inclusive mi ropa?-ella asintió-No quiero saber como la conseguiste

Esta ves el turno de ella de reírse. Una carcajada limpia y sonora. Casi la misma musica que la escucho la noche anterior

Atrapo sus labios una vez mas. El fuego volvió a surgir

-¿Crees que hay tiempo para repetir lo de anoche antes de irnos?-le preguntó cuando besaba su cuello. Esta ves le dejaba marcas mas visibles para que todos vieran que era suya y solo suya.

-Contigo… siempre- le respondió

La alzo la condujo a la cama para demostrarle todo el amor por primera vez… durante el día

Nunca más en la noche. Bueno… tal vez seria mejor que lo hiciera en ambos momentos

Pero a partir de este momento ya nunca seria un amor prohibido que se olcutab en la sombra de la noche.

**FIN**

_N/a: y bueno que tal la encuentran? No se porque me salio tan erotica. Supongo que es algo natural en mi jeje_

_Unas aclaraciones: en esta historia los padres de Saku no quieren que esten con Naruto y prefieren que este con Sasuke aunque ella ama a Naruto. _

_Comentarios por favor quiero saber si esto sirve o no _


End file.
